


breathe you like air

by sci_fis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't felt upto writing much lately, so I'd be grateful if you could leave me prompts for little ficlets, if you feel like it? Hoping to jump-start the muse again. Thanks in advance! :)</p></blockquote>





	breathe you like air

“Sammy,” Dean says. “Sammy, we shouldn’t.” It’s half-hearted at best. Sam’s already eating his big brother’s words right out of his mouth, reeling him in like a fish, his breath against Dean’s, his back pushing against the cracked, grimy restroom mirror as his arms wind tightly around Dean’s neck. He brings one leg up, thigh against Dean’s hip, as though he’s a second away from climbing Dean like a tree.

Five minutes later they’re climbing back inside the car; Dad’s impatient to be back on the road. Sam meets Dean’s dispassionate gaze in the rearview mirror for a second before settling into the back seat with his book, the taste of Dean and secrets in his mouth and a hot, sharp yearning in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't felt upto writing much lately, so I'd be grateful if you could leave me prompts for little ficlets, if you feel like it? Hoping to jump-start the muse again. Thanks in advance! :)


End file.
